Sister Twister, Part 1
Sister Twister, Part 1 is the twenty third episode of the fifth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on September 21, 2019 to an audience of 1.09 million viewers. Plot At the Man Cave, Ray calls Henry for an emergency which neither Charlotte nor Henry are aware of. However, it is just a hoax so that Ray can reveal the new cape on his Captain Man costume with Kid Danger getting a smaller less flattering cape simply because he is the sidekick and Captain Man is the hero. Captain Man instructs Schwoz to get a blower which Ray uses to show off how awesome his cape is which Charlotte loves. Soon after, they get an emergency call from the Vice Mayor instructing them to get to City Hall. They head out but not before, Kid Danger lasers off tiny cape. Elsewhere, in Stank Street, Piper is being directed to do community work after stealing a baby elephant from the zoo, with Officer Walnut in charge. However, as soon as Walnut leaves, Piper ditches the community work and while removing her prison uniform, she falls behind an old car. The bonnet of the car opens and Captain Man and Kid Danger come out of a tube from the Man Cave. Captain Man tubed them to Stank Street since it is closest to a cape store. They are unaware that Piper is actually behind the car as they speak. They leave and Piper leaves her hiding place, shocked and confused. She opens the car bonnet and is surprised to see a long tube coming up from it. She peaks in asking if anyone is in there but is soon sucked by it as she screams. The bonnet closes shut. Some time later, Ray and Henry arrive at Junk N' Stuff eating chicken. Jasper is cleaning the dinosaur's teeth and as fire comes out of it, his eyebrow is burnt. Charlotte making a sculpture of Jasper's head at the counter shaves off his eyebrow from the sculpture. Henry tells Charlotte that the vice-mayor wanted them to stop a package thief who stole his neck ties which Captain Man and Kid Danger brush off as a mere crime. However, soon after, Henry receives a call from his mom who also says that her package has been stolen. Ray begins to take it as a serious crime since Kris Hart is affected and thus wants to stop the package thief. Henry comes up with a plan where they stake out in the Man Van outside Henry's house after a planting a fake package on the front porch and wait to see if the package thief takes the bait and attack him. Ray says the plan deserves an extra two inches to Kid Danger's cape. Meanwhile, Piper is crawling down the tube using her phone's light, while taking some naps in between. Later on, Ray and Henry are in the Man Van after setting up a fake package which contains a glitter bomb on Henry's front porch. However, they get a little too comfortable and fall asleep. They are woken up the next day by Charlotte's calls. They wake up only to find that the package is missing, outwitted by the package thief. Ray is further infuriated as Schwoz laughs at them. Ray and Henry go to the Man Cave and are ranting in rage as Charlotte sets up another package, one with Jasper in it so that when the package thief opens the package, Jasper tazes him and the heroes send him to jail. As all these is happening, Piper is crawling down the tube, the others unaware. Ray and Henry get too comfortable yet again on their second stakeout and fall asleep. They wake up the next day but luckily find that the package is still there. The door to the surveillance van soon opens and a man brings them a package claiming it's for two cool dudes in a van. The man leaves and as soon as they open the package, the glitter bomb in it explodes leaving them and the whole van covered in glitter. This makes them realise that the man is the package thief and he has outsmarted them yet again. Back at Junk N' Stuff, Charlotte is worried that she hasn't heard from Ray or Henry but is pinched by Schwoz who claims that it is Avocado Day. Ray and Henry quickly run to Junk N' Stuff and Charlotte quickly figures out that the package thief got to them. Ray tries to come up with a plan for them to become package thieves themselves and steal Schwoz's pot of gold much to Schwoz's dismay. However, Charlotte comes up with a better plan where she puts Junk N' Stuff online as a store that now buys things and won't ask where they came from. However, Ray brushes off this plan. Schwoz runs off with his pot of gold. Afterwards, the package thief gets to the Junk'N'Stuff with the stolen goods in order to sell them to Charlotte due to her ad online. He doesn't see Ray or Henry who are busy cleaning themselves off the glitter. He makes fun of them and while he thinks it's all in good fun, Charlotte slowly walks to the back and Henry locks the door and both he and Ray torture him. Later on, in the Man Cave, Charlotte is blowing off the glitter from the boys' hair while the boys dismissing the fact that it was all Charlotte's idea. This annoys Charlotte and she leaves them alone. Ray and Henry are about to pop a gumball to transform into Captain Man and Kid Danger but are stopped by Henry's phone call. It's Henry's dad who reveals that Piper has been missing for days and is worried. Henry tells him that Piper had been volunteering for community service. Jake opens the package on his front porch and Jasper tazes him believing that the package thief is Henry's dad. As the heroes pop the gumballs and transform into Captain Man and Kid Danger, Piper lands in the Man Cave and immediately recognizes Henry as he pops the gumball, transforming into Kid Danger. This shocks Piper and she screams as a result. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Recurring Cast *Timothy Brennan as Vice Mayor Willard *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart Minor Cast *Dayna Dooley as Officer Walnut *Adam Irigoyen as Brandon Quotes Trivia *This episode was originally titled Glittered with Danger. *This episode's title and its continuation is a parody of the TV series Sister, Sister starring twins Tia and Tamera Mowry. *This is the seventh two-part episode of the series. *This is Officer Walnut's third appearance in Season 5. *This is the first episode where the inner workings of the tubes are shown. *The scene where Henry & Ray are being glittered is a parody of how in real life porch pirates would be glittered as a prank for stealing the owner's package. *Piper finally finds out Henry is Kid Danger and Ray is Captain Man. **As of this episode, all of the main characters know Henry is Kid Danger and Ray is Captain Man. *This is the first time Captain Man and Kid Danger are seen coming out of the tubes, instead of going up the tubes. *The opening credits are changed. *The van that Henry & Ray were in is the same van from Mouth Candy. *Avocado Day is apparently a real holiday celebrated in Swellview annually. *It is revealed that Schwoz has a pot of gold. *This episode is the second time the show Will & Grace is mentioned as the first being My Dinner With Bigfoot. *This is the fourth appearance of "Frittles". *This is the third time Piper appears in the Man Cave, the first time being in Jasper Danger and the second time being in Captain Jerk. *The box that Charlotte put Jasper inside of was a box from "Zapathon", which was an online store that was originally from Sam & Cat. *When Piper is crawling through the tubes, she says, "Crawl through some tubes, see where they go, have a few laughs." This is a reference to John McClane's famous line in Die Hard when he is crawling through the vents and says, "Come out to the coast, we'll get together, have a few laughs." Gallery Video Gallery Nickelodeon - Henry Danger Sister Twist (Promo - Coming Soon) "This Fall on Nickelodeon" commercial - Nickelodeon Henry Danger Piper's Sibling Suspicions marathon promo - Nickelodeon Henry Danger "Glittered with Danger" promo 2 - Nickelodeon Henry Danger Accidentally Reveals a BIG Secret to Piper! �� Nick Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2019 Category:Episode Guide Category:Aired episodes